New implementations of constrained spectroscopic imaging have been tested, including a selective method that suppresses all 1H spectroscopic signals except those of lactate. It has been successful in phantoms, isolated muscles, and the in vivo gerbil brain. An application to localized diffusion anisotropy measurements has also been demonstrated.